


Life without you would be like a broken pencil... pointless.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally self-indulgent pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life without you would be like a broken pencil... pointless.

James wasn’t a jealous man, not really. But, after he and Aleks had began to date, he started to notice things he hadn’t before. Like how when Aleks cracked a joke and Eddie laughed at it, the Puerto Rican would rest his head against Aleks’ shoulder and curl into him as he giggled. James’ jaw tensed at the sight and he had to turn away and remind himself that it meant nothing. Eddie and Aleks were friends, Aleks was _his_ boyfriend. But these moments, these things he began to notice became more and more frequent. Eddie would invite Aleks out for lunch and Aleks would happily accept, even if James had suggested the same thing only minutes before. It both irritated and upset James. He watched as Aleks devoted more and more time to Eddie, spending nights at his house and hanging out with the guy. Sure, they were in a band together and were in the process of writing new songs but still – James didn’t take kindly to being ignored for it.

 

 

It all came to a head when Aleks finally spent a night at home, brushing Eddie off and claiming to be tired. He sprawled out on their shared sofa after changing into something more comfortable. James hadn’t noticed before but now, as he carried their classy microwave dinners to him, he noticed that Aleks’ idea of comfortable was to be dressed in James’ clothes rather than his own. It was touching, James supposed. Aleks took the food gratefully, smiling up at James as the other man sat beside him. They ate in comfortable silence, both men drawn to the TV as a rerun of their favourite show played loudly. Aleks finished his food first, pushing it aside as he settled against the back of the sofa. James finished shortly after. He placed his own food upon the end table, telling himself that he’d clean it in the morning. James glanced at Aleks, whose own gaze was still focused upon the TV. Not wanting to break the comfortable silence and yet still wanting his boyfriend’s attention, James moved to lay his head in Aleks’ lap.

 

 

Aleks’ eyes widened in surprise as he felt James move, looking down when his fingers collided with something soft. He smiled when he saw it was only James’ hair, wrapping his fingers in the curls and playing with them gently. James murmured in content.

“What’s up with you?” Aleks asked quietly. James had always been a cuddle-heavy person but he’d never asked for attention so gently. Usually, he’d only pull Aleks onto his lap with no worries about whether Aleks wanted to cuddle in that moment or not. It seemed that this time he was almost asking for permission.

“I miss you.” James mumbled in response. Aleks frowned.

“I haven’t been anywhere.” He responded, almost smiling at the silliness of it all.

“Yes you have, you’ve been with Eddie.” James huffed bitterly. Aleks raised an eyebrow.

“Are you jealous?” He questioned with the hint of a smirk.

 

 

“No!” James replied hastily, perhaps too quickly. He blushed when he saw Aleks’ knowing gaze upon him. “Well, maybe a little.” He confessed. Aleks smiled, ducking down to place a chaste kiss to James’ forehead. It was the most affectionate he’d been all week.

“There’s no need to be. You know I love you.” Aleks confessed. James smiled, but the strange feeling in his stomach refused to settle.

“Yeah, but you’ve been spending so much time with him and barely any time with me.” James whined, looking up to Aleks with those adorable, brown eyes. Aleks rolled his own eyes, hand trailing south to scratch at James’ beard instead.

“You should have said. I’ll always make time for you, you know that.” Aleks scolded.

“You really would?” James asked hopefully. Aleks scoffed.

“Of course, you big dumb. Now sit up so that we can cuddle properly.” Aleks demanded.

 

 

James grinned as he rushed to do as asked, sitting back up in his spot. He grabbed Aleks’ hips and tugged him so that the slighter man was perched upon his lap. Aleks faked annoyance as James nuzzled into his neck, beard scratching the sensitive skin there. He curled up, resting his head upon James’ shoulder when the other man finally lifted his head.

“I love you too.” James murmured once they’d settled, attention focused back upon the TV. Aleks smiled to himself, right hand reaching up to idly scratch at James’ beard once more.

“I know.” He replied.


End file.
